Seventy-five under-represented (UR) undergraduates (15/yr) from a nationwide pool of ~100 UR applicants/yr will spend 9 weeks in a summer research career development program at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM). Students will be matched with faculty mentors and become functioning members of laboratories that conduct heart, lung or blood research. The lab activities will be supplemented by tour of the DeBakey Museum and lab tours specific to the STREPIDHR; seminars; GRE prep; a reception with UR PhD students, post-docs, faculty; discussions with two African Americans physician/scientists (an MD cardiologist protecting hearts against chemotherapy and a pediatric cardiologist MD/PhD); options for clinical and career development activities. Some activities will be held jointly with the SMART Program that includes 80 undergraduates from across the US. We will mine data from previous NHLBI supported projects and writing scholarly papers about program outcomes. One paper has recently been submitted on career outcomes of participants.